


Don't Forget...

by Just_Absolutely_Super



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Don't forget, Drabble, FMA Day, Gen, POV Second Person, Questionable grammar, honestly i don't really know what to call this, ish thing i guess, not quite a narrative
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-24 22:18:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16184312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_Absolutely_Super/pseuds/Just_Absolutely_Super
Summary: Whatever you do, don't forget.[fic for FMA Day]





	Don't Forget...

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write something for October 3rd and this is what I have to show.
> 
> idk just take it

_Don’t forget…_

The smile your mother gave you when you first showed her your alchemy.

_Don’t forget…_

The taboo you committed in order to bring that smile back.

_Don’t forget…_

The despair you felt when you realized your brother was gone.

_Don’t forget…_

The feeling of having your limbs torn from your body.

_Don’t forget…_

The raw determination that kept moving you forward.

_Don’t forget…_

The willingness to become a "Dog of the Military" if it meant bringing your brother back to normal.

_Don’t forget…_

The foreign feeling of metal against your flesh.

_Don’t forget…_

The heat on your face as your childhood home burned.

_Don’t forget…_

The disappointment every time you had a false lead on the philosopher’s stone.

_Don’t forget…_

How much the colonel pisses you off.

_Don’t forget…_

The kindness of Maes Hughes and his family.

_Don’t forget…_

The fear and respect you have for your teacher.

_Don’t forget…_

The homunculi.

_Don’t forget…_

The youths from the East who were strange but reliable.

_Don’t forget…_

Nina Tucker.

_Don’t forget…_

The smell of apple pie.

_Don’t forget…_

The warm feeling you get when your mechanic smiles at you.

_Don’t forget…_

The following feeling of a cold wrench smashing into your skull because said mechanic found out you broke your automail…again.

_Don’t forget…_

The adrenaline rushing through your veins as you fight tooth and nail to save your country.

_Don’t forget…_

That you have a useless father...

_Don’t forget…_

That he still loved you and your brother.

_Don’t forget…_

The weight that lifted from your shoulders as you gave up your alchemy.

_Don’t forget…_

The smiling— _flesh and bone_ —face of your little brother.

_Don’t forget…_

Your adventure and the people who helped you along the way and shaped who you are.

_Don’t forget…_

3\. Oct. 11.

 

**Author's Note:**

> *shrugs*


End file.
